Talk:The Dark Brotherhood Forever
Ummmmm. Yea so this quest ended for me and i cannot complete it anymore can someone help me Can someone tell me why the contracts are always made by males? Bonnie blue-blade (talk) 02:40, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Radiant or Miscellaneous quests? Are these quests miscellaneous or radiant? I thought that all radiant quests were miscellaneous. Cubears (talk) 23:43, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, that's fairly confusing. Since the Night Mother has dialogue concerning every possible target for the quest, I would say that this quest is neither, just a side quest. An example of a valid miscellaneous quest is the Quest all Drunks Have. I'll wait for your response before changing anything, as I feel my classification is based on my opinion. 00:08, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, the lead says it's a set of radiant quests. I guess they really are similar to the jobs for Delvin and Vex. Looking at the lead for The Numbers Job, it says that they are radiant quests because they are at random locations. I thought that the quests given by random people in cities were radiant, but now that I think about it, I guess those aren't. ::Now, reading the definition for Miscellaneous Quests (Skyrim), it says that miscellaneoius quests may be radiant as well. That just seems confusing to me. ::The main reason I care is that I was corrected in the past when adding categories to articles. The person explained that we should always be using the most specific categories possible. ::What do you think about thse definitions? ::Miscellaneous: Quests that show up under the Miscellaneous heading of the quest log. These may or may not occur in random locations. ::Radiant: Quests that are not miscellaneous, that occur in random locations. These may be repeated. Cubears (talk) 15:52, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Your classification seems good enough. It's that the other radiant quests do not specify anything about the location the quest targeted, because it is randomized. The Dark Brotherhood Forever, however, has made dialogue regarding every one of the targets, and that's why I think it is not a normal radiant quest, and specially not a miscellaneous one, because it has an entry log on the journal. 20:49, January 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::OK, that makes sense. Cubears (talk) 02:56, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Bug needs confirmation: Red Wave This bug report was added to the page without confirmation, plus no identification of the pmatform. Can anyone else confirm that this bug exists, and what platforms it affects? *If you get a quest to go to the Red Wave down at the docks in Solitude, all the NPC's cannot be interacted with, including the client, and will act as if you're trespassing and say, "You're not supposed to be here.", even though you are supposedly supposed to talk to someone in there. This quest cannot be completed. The only known fix is to reload a last save before accepting the quest and asking for a new one. Cubears (talk) 04:22, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Added category Bug that needs confirmation: Proven to work on the PC, unknown on other platforms. When accepting a contact from the people, if you try to kill them, they will skip all of the dialogue, give you the money, and your journal will be updated with "Kill the Target" I have tested this multiple times and it has worked everytime, I was just posting it here to make sure it is happening to other people. 23:31, February 2, 2015 (UTC)Micah